Kona
Kona (コナ, Kona) is a famed and one of the most gifted shinobi from Konohagakure. He is also known as the "Nature Grandmaster" as he has great control of various chakra natures and have access to two (initially three) kekkei genkai. He is partnered with Chikyū Moshi on almost every mission and the leader of his own unofficial "Konohagakure Special Kekkei Genkai Jōnin". Background Kona has no clue of his infant days, which he decided and concluded that either his parents were killed or left him. He was left in the care of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, who found him as an infant in an abandoned house. At the age of 6, Kona was mysteriously kidnapped, which brought forth a thorough investigation set up by Hiruzen. He later found himself in a mysterious dark area with 3 missing-nins from Kirigakure, Iwagakure and Kumogakure. These 3 unknown missing-nins had their own Kekkei Genkai, Boil Release, Lava Release and Storm Release respectively, as guessed by Kona himself. They wanted to create a human weapon - Kona, himself - with 3 Kekkei Genkais so as to take over several villages, by injecting their DNA into him. Unfortunately, once the injection had taken place, Kona took advantage of that fact and used Storm Release: Cave Wolf Queen to attack them. Hiruzen and his team eventually arrived, and listened to Kona's observation of the 3 missing-nins plan. Kona then escaped with the team, leaving the missing-nins at their hideout, paralyzed, who are assumed to be dead by then. Kona, now with the Kekkei Genkai he had received, entered the academy and graduated at the age of 8 and became chūnin at 9. He made it to jōnin after Hiruzen see his controlled abilities. However, he lost the Storm Release at an unknown time, therefore unable to perform Storm Release techniques. He is still able to use the root elements, however. To date, it is unknown how he lost the Storm Release. Appearance Kona is said to be quite handsome. As such, he was attracted by several girls in the Academy. He had long (slightly) darkened yellow hair, which he tied a bundle to his back. He had yellowish eyes, where its pupils become sharp whenever he is angry. His most common outfit is a black long sleeved unbuttoned jacket with a black shirt within the jacket. A pair of at least a dark-colored jeans goes along with the top outfit, plus a pair of red shoes. Sometimes he would wear white gloves for show. On missions, he would wear a red cloak. To date, he is never seen to be wearing a Konohagakure flak jacket. Personality Abilities Thanks to the DNA inserting in him, Kona has gained 2 (3) Kekkei Genkai, as well as their respective parent natures. He is also skilled in taijutsu, and a moderately smart person, as stated by Chikyū. He is one of the fewest youngsters ever to obtain the rank of jōnin - although, not necessarily the best young jōnin of Konohagakure. Ninjutsu Kona's ninjutsu prowess is perhaps his most powerful of his abilities. Nature Transformation is amongst of this category. Nature Transformation As named as "Nature Grandmaster", he has good control - or otherwise great - control of two (three) Kekkei Genkai - Boil Release, Lava Release and (formerly) Storm Release - and their respective parent natures. He could use the Fire Release most effectively amongst other elemental natures. He could also combine two elemental natures or Kekkei Genkai to make up a technique (one example would be the Water Release: Soil Moisture Technique). Summoning Technique Kona could summon crows. He could also call up the leader of his crows, Kurokurō, a very intelligent talking crow - and the first crow Kona has ever met. Kona usually summons Kurokurō to do certain tasks, such as spying. He also can summon the crows for combat, as well as distractions and diversions. Taijutsu Years of training has honed his taijutsu abilities. Moderately strong he is, but he can also make up confusing (and useful) hand-to-hand combat tactics, and he is extremely fast in dealing punches or in running. The common tactic he would use is punching and/or kicking randomly and swiftly, only to confuse his enemy and end with a massively powerful punch. He Chakra Control and Usage Kona has practiced to control his chakra in order to spend the minimum of chakra for his techniques, because one big weakness is that he has only a slightly above average amount of chakra. Therefore, it is ideal for Kona not to spend chakra on to many techniques and spend the minimum as most of the time as possible. Intelligence Kona can make up strategies in a battle - only to the extent of gaining advantages during a battle, not thinking of tactics to win battles directly, because he has the mindset of 'Tactics are harsher than strategies'. He can also be ingenious, thinking of clever strategies such as confusing the opponent in different directions. Weaknesses Kona may be strong, but he is not too strong - he does have several weaknesses that make up for his powerful abilities. Chakra Amount and Spending Kona has stated that he cannot use too many techniques in a day, and he can be left severely weakened after using at least 6-8 techniques in one go. He also cannot weave hand seals too fast, leaving his opponents a good opening to attack him. Wind Release Vulnerability Since Kona does not have the Wind Release, he can be left in danger when being attacked by Wind Release techniques, especially those techniques used by people with Wind Release affinity. Sensitivity of Sand His sensitivity in a desert is a gigantic problem. That is why Kona never go on missions to Sunagakure, or the Land of Wind, and he never wanted to fight people with sand abilities. Stats Trivia *If Kona had a Databook page, it would be: **Kona's hobby was reading and solving mathematics questions. **Kona wishes to fight Kekkei Genkai users. **Kona loves rice delicacies, while he dislikes spicy food. **Kona has completed 52 official missions: 8 D-rank, 10 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 20 A-rank and 8 S-rank. **Kona's favourite sentence is "The strongest will beats the strongest person" (最強の意志が強い人を打つ, Saikyō no ishi ga tsuyoi hito o utsu) Category:Original Characters